The use of die-cut paperboard for packaging a variety of consumer goods is increasingly popular. Paperboard is versatile, lightweight and relatively low in cost. It is also beneficial for a packaging manufacturer to provide a number of package styles which are producible from a common form, yet appear to be different when finished.
A type of packaged consumer good that is increasingly popular is optically-based media. Optically-based media are used for the recording and distribution of computer programs, music, video programs and for the storage of various types of digital data. In the context of digital video disks (xe2x80x9cDVDsxe2x80x9d), it is often desired to produce and sell DVDs in multi-disk sets. Examples of such sets are collections of several motion pictures, collections of television programs having a common featured actor or subject matter and collections of several episodes of a popular television series.
It has become common to market a collection of DVDs in a package which opens and closes in a book-like manner. The package may include an individual plastic tray for each DVD in the set with the trays being mounted to different xe2x80x9cpagesxe2x80x9d of a paperboard element which is foldable onto itself into a compact closed form. The paperboard stock commonly used in the manufacture of such a package is relatively light in weight and is preferred because of its low cost per unit area.
It is desirable to minimize waste from the paperboard stock and to have a strong paperboard element. Moreover, if the paperboard element is made of a folded sheet, is it desirable to have both a strong bond between the folded surfaces. Thus, it is desirable to have a large surface area available to apply an adhesive between the folded portions to allow for a stronger connection.
Conventional paperboard stock packages described as useful for packaging compact discs have inherent shortcomings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,812 describes a compact disc (xe2x80x9cCDxe2x80x9d) package that is made from a folded-up rectangular sheet configuration with large die-cut slots. When the rectangular sheet is folded and compact disc holders are attached, the die-cut slots allow the now folded rectangular sheet to be folded-up upon itself into a book-like configuration. Since the rectangular sheet is most economically obtained from large sheets of paperboard, the slotted configuration shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,812 creates wasted paperboard stock from die-cutting the slots. After thousands of die cut packages over time, the waste paperboard stock can add up to increased costs for the manufacturer. In addition, the open slots reduce the surface area that can be used to secure the overlying paperboard sections to each other.
Thus, there is a need for an improved package form and method of making a package to reduce waste paperboard stock generated by conventional paperboard packages. There is also a need for an improved package form that increases the amount of available surface area of overlying paperboard sections that will be secured together.
The present invention is an improvement over conventional prior art packages and methods of making packages. The present invention enables one to manufacture packages of different styles from a single form. It also reduces the excess waste paperboard generated by die-cutting conventional paperboard packages and increases the surface area available for securing the overlying paperboard sections together.
The present invention has an advantage over conventional fold-over packages because of the optimum slot sizes and added surface area between the slots. In one version, the form comprises a base member having a surface with a top, a bottom, and opposing first and second sides. The base member is preferably divided into a first section and a second section that are separated by a main fold line.
The first section includes one or more tandem slots which are preferably two closely spaced narrow slots separated by a portion of the base member. The second section comprises a corresponding number of tandem fold lines. For example, if the first section has one set of tandem slots, the second section then preferably has one set of corresponding tandem fold lines opposite the tandem slots.
The base member is configured so that the first section can be folded onto the second section along the main fold line and the tandem slots at least partially fit over the tandem fold lines. The folded-over first section, including the portion between the tandem slots, is secured to the second section by an adhesive or other conventional methods. Thereafter, one or more holders can be secured to the back side of the first section. The form can then be folded-up upon itself into a book-like package along the tandem fold lines without substantially creasing or bending the folded over first section. The folded-up package can later be re-opened when desired to remove the article(s) in the package. In one version, the holders comprise trays for digital video disks.
The version can include an end flap adjacent to the top of the base member and can include one or more tabs, also adjacent to the top. The end flap can be folded-over and preferably is secured to the tab or tabs by an adhesive to create a pocket for holding printed materials such as a booklet, manuals or various promotional materials.
The present invention includes a method of making a package from the inventive form. Following the above steps, the first section is first folded over onto the second section. The first section is secured to the second section so that the tandem slots partially fit over the tandem fold lines and one or more holders are secured onto the combination of the first and second sections.